


Special Cuddles

by AshJuillet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Generation Gap, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: A shy voice broke him out of his reverie. “Toni?”Antonin turned around and almost choked on his spit. Hermione stood in the doorway dressed in a short silken chemise with thin straps. Her arms were awkwardly wrapped around her waist, which caused Antonin’s eyes to fall to her cleavage. He had never seen her wear something so small before, but he was already rock-hard at the sight. Beautiful.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Special Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ssssssup, Bea (and Tom)? Thanks for inspiring me every day.  
> To the rest of you, hello and welcome! This is my first story (and first smut) on this site, so please, leave a thoughtful comment if you like this.

Antonin stood by the massive, musty desk, casually flipping through a few pages, his mind elsewhere. He caught sight of the ring on his finger and smiled. Tonight, he would have her once and for all. He’d respected her desire to wait for their wedding night, and finally, it was here.

As he leaned against the desk, Antonin imagined his beloved’s legs and the way her blouse would come untucked from her skirt. He knew she loved to torture him in those Muggle things, but he was a masochist too. He loved watching her arse sway as she walked away from him, and now that they were finally married, Antonin couldn’t wait to bend her over his desk in the Ministry, shove her skirt up and —

A shy voice broke him out of his reverie. “Toni?”

Antonin turned around and almost choked on his spit. Hermione stood in the doorway dressed in a short silken chemise with thin straps. Her arms were awkwardly wrapped around her waist, which caused Antonin’s eyes to fall to her cleavage. He had never seen her wear something so small before, but he was already rock-hard at the sight. _Beautiful._

Without any hesitation, he prowled towards her, his eyes half-lidded with desire, and pushed her up against the wall. He just couldn't get close enough to her warmth, and he tugged on her straps. “This needs to come off now,” he growled, pushing his thigh in between hers.

“O-Okay,” Hermione whispered, her cheeks tingeing pink at his insistence and fervour.

At first, he pressed his lips against hers in a feather-light kiss, but then, he grew hungry. He cupped her face in his hands, trying to get even closer to her without scaring her off. Their tongues tangled in a passionate embrace that had Hermione seeing stars already. Antonin couldn’t get enough of her — couldn’t even think properly — as he ran his hands up and down her sides, over her breasts. _Need to touch her skin._

Pulling his mouth away from her long enough to drag her straps down her arms, he licked his lips, and his eyes darkened with overwhelming lust when he saw the tops of her breasts. As he slammed his lips against hers again, teeth clashing sloppily, noses bumping, Hermione’s skin got hotter under his touch, and when he finally touched her, her nipples were hard. He took one in each hand, kneading them between his fingers, feeling her arch and moan against his mouth. _Merlin, she feels so good._

Antonin managed to pull his mouth away from her, hardening even more when he saw the way his wife’s — she was _his_ wife! — lips glistened with their combined spit. He knew he couldn’t rush her through anything, or else he wouldn’t be able to see her on her knees in front of him, her face covered with his fluids.

Antonin let his lips move down her chin, peppering kisses on her jaw, caressing her nipples and sending shivers of desire to course through her body. When he arrived at her throat, Hermione pressed herself against him, delighting in the feeling of his hard, muscled body and the way he was nibbling on her skin to mark her as his own. Oh, how she loved it when he was possessive of her!

Antonin tilted his head and saw her flushed skin, her impassioned eyes and shimmering lips. He captured her mouth with his with a heartfelt passion that excited her, and she responded a bit more enthusiastically.

They were still against the wall, and Antonin decided it was time for them to move to the large bed in the room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up against his body, their mouths still attached. The needy little sounds she made in the back of her throat went straight to his cock in a rush of heat, and he wanted to rip that little dress off of her and go straight to town. But he couldn’t. _Patience, Toni, patience._

“Toni… Mmm,” Hermione mumbled against his mouth, and the sound of his name on her lips caused him to suddenly slam her against the wall again. Who cared if they weren’t on the bed? She gasped into his mouth, and Antonin was filled with the overwhelming urge to fuck her right there. He was so hard that his seams were close to splitting. Antonin loved her bossy and controlling nature, but he also loved how sweet and inviting she was at that moment. At that moment, she was so... _feminine_. His mouth watered at the thought of burying himself to the hilt inside her warmth, and he almost lost his composure again.

He reached his hand up to massage the back of her head as he used his other hand to stroke little circles on the small of her back. Hermione tightened her legs around his waist, moaning his name against his mouth, and Antonin reminded himself to be gentler. The ring on her finger screamed at him that yes, she was taken — by _him_ — and that he didn’t need to hurry. He could take his time, make it more special for her, but his darker side demanded he take her soon. She was _his_.

“Shall we take this to the bed?” Antonin murmured, trying to be patient.

“Yes, please,” she begged, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure.

Antonin pivoted on the balls of his feet and strode towards the bed, determined to make it to the bed this time around. Without letting go, he dropped her onto the bed, and the mattress bounced under their combined weight, making her giggle. Her laughter soon turned into desperate moans when he ran his hands up and down her sides, lowering his mouth and nibbling on the spot right above her collarbone. He knew she was particularly sensitive over there, so he was determined to take full advantage of it.

“Toni… please…” Hermione bucked under him, trying to relieve some tension by wriggling against his body, but Antonin’s intentions were clear.

He hooked his fingers in her straps and whispered, “I’m going to make you feel so good, gorgeous… Just you wait.”

“You will?” Hermione asked, her eyes shining brighter than the stars, and Antonin couldn’t help but lean up to kiss her again. This time, he let his lips hover over hers before he pressed down gently.

Her soft sighs of contentment caused his dick to twitch in his trousers, and he reminded himself to be patient. He pulled back and tugged her straps down, watching her breasts pop into view. He had seen his share of naked women, of course, but Hermione was special. She _meant_ something to him — in fact, she meant _everything_ to him. She was the woman he _loved_ and had _married_.

When she tried to cross her arms over her chest, he entwined his fingers with hers and pulled them away. “No, beautiful. Let me see you. You’re pure magic, and I… I want to worship you with my hands, my mouth, and my body.”

“Toni, you...” Hermione trailed off when he suddenly lowered his mouth to her right nipple, his hands still holding her hands down near her head. “Oh, Merlin!”

Letting go of her nipple with an audible pop, Antonin smirked up at her, his dark hair falling over his eyes, and drawled, "It's Antonin, babe — not Merlin. Now, keep your hands right there."

Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head when he went back to sucking on her nipple. He let go of her wrists and began to knead her breasts, flicking his thumb against her nipple over and over again until she was sobbing for mercy under him.

He grinned when Hermione buried her hands in his hair and tried to push him away, tears streaming down her face. "Was that too much, beautiful?"

"Toni, please… don't torture me like that," she whispered, her cheeks flushed and wet. Antonin tilted his head up and licked her cheek, tasting her salty skin.

"You taste so good, beautiful… I wonder…" he trailed off as he wriggled around a bit and slid down the length of her body.

He grasped her thighs and pulled them apart, and she squeaked in embarrassment when he lowered his mouth and bit the inside of her thigh. "Antonin! _What are you doing?"_

"I want to taste you, my love," he murmured, pushing her thighs to either side.

His mouth watered when he saw the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, and he swallowed, _aching_ to be inside her already. He looked at the useless piece of cloth covering her from his gaze and decided it was time to take it all off.

He glanced at her and said, "I'm going to tear this off. You don't like it, do you?"

When her cheeks reddened at his assertiveness, Antonin was amazed at how far her blush could go. The tops of her breasts reddened, and her nipples glistened with his spit. His heart ached as he imagined seeing her chest covered in his cum. Oh, how gorgeous she'd look…

He reminded himself that they had all the time in the world for that as he fisted the front of her chemise, his knuckles tensing, and ripped it right off.

She gasped at the show of strength, and Antonin was pleased to see her eyes flicker down to his hands with curiosity; he knew she wanted to see how much strength he had in his hands.

Once she was completely bare in front of him, he took his time to gaze at her. He wanted to take his time in memorizing every single freckle, birthmark, and scars on her body. His eyes roved over her shoulders and down her chest, and she shyly whispered, "Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" he asked, reaching his hand up to stroke the scar that stretched from her left shoulder to right above her belly. He knew that it was his doing. He couldn't help but lean down to pepper soft kisses all along its path. "You're my wife."

"Toni," Hermione whispered, caressing his face gently with the tips of her fingers. "Come here, please."

Antonin dragged himself up against her body, letting his hand graze the inside of her thigh. She shivered at his touch and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know what you're thinking, Toni."

"That I'd like to give _special cuddles_ to my wife now?" he said, trying to lighten the mood, but he kept glancing at the scar on her chest.

Hermione cupped his face and arched her back to kiss him. She bit his lower lip and licked it to soothe him, and he smiled against her mouth. He knew what she was trying to do — and it was working — but it didn't mean he wouldn't feel guilty about the scar.

"Don't think so much, Toni. Just feel," she suggested, and Antonin decided to let the topic go for the time being.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her up with him. "Undress me," he ordered, and Hermione's fingers shook as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white shirt. "You told me to feel, didn't you? Well, I want to feel your hands on me. Go on, beautiful."

Hermione took a deep breath in as she leaned forward and tugged on his collar, trying to get rid of his tie. He grinned at her impatience and pressed his thumbs against her nipples, causing her to gasp and arch her back at the sudden touch. "Don't stop, beautiful. Keep going."

Pushing his shirt over his shoulders, Hermione couldn't stop gawking at his biceps. Antonin took the opportunity to flex for her, and she shyly reached out to touch him but stopped.

"Go on, baby, you know you can touch me," Antonin whispered, leaning towards her.

"They're just… so _big_!" Hermione blurted out, her face deep red with embarrassment. "I-I mean…"

Antonin laughed and took her hands in his, tugging her closer so that she was almost in his lap. He placed her hands on his bulging biceps and flexed for her again.

Hermione let out a high-pitched giggle as she started to run her hands over his arms. Antonin smiled at her rising enthusiasm and watched her. "How does it feel, beautiful?"

Hermione grinned up at him and said, "Your skin's soft, but your muscles… they're so _hard_. It's an oxymoron, Toni!"

"Something else is hard around here. Would you like to find out?" he teased, and she bit her lip to stop her smile from spreading. "Come here, love."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her to his chest. Hurriedly, he unbuttoned his trousers with his left hand, his nose buried in Hermione's hair, and pushed them off with his feet.

He smirked when he realized Hermione was transfixed by the sheer size of his cock. "See something you like?"

"It's almost as thick as your forearm!" Hermione shrieked, backing away from him suddenly, and Antonin swelled with pride at the compliment. He was a muscular man and had worked hard to reach his level of perfection.

"I'll make sure it doesn't hurt, okay, love?" He tried to reassure her, but she was freaking out. Antonin sighed before he decided to help her release some of her tension first.

He crawled towards her, placed his hands on either side of her thighs, and pushed them apart. "Shh…" he murmured, lowering himself to his stomach. "I'll take care of you, love. Let my tongue explain how badly I crave you."

Before Hermione could react, Antonin's mouth was in between her thighs, and she was in heaven. His tongue parted her folds with a deep swipe, and she sobbed his name over and over again when he flicked his tongue against her clit. His strong arms were wrapped firmly around her thighs, holding her down, and Hermione grabbed onto his hair to steady herself. Antonin’s nose brushed against her clit again, and Hermione’s hips automatically rolled as he brought her to the edge.

When Hermione glanced down at him, he smirked as he buried his tongue deeper inside of her. His lust and fervour were evident in his eyes, and he continued lapping at her as Hermione threw her head back and cried out his name, her legs quaking and trembling with her release.

Proud of himself for having introduced her to the world of pleasure, Antonin crawled up her body and cupped her jaw with his hand. He let the other hand trail over her sweaty skin, overjoyed to see her flushed cheeks and dark eyes, and whispered in her ear, “I’m so lucky to have struck such sweet ambrosia. You’re especially gorgeous when I look up from beneath your legs.”

Hermione shivered at his words and turned her head towards him. “I need you, Toni. Please.”

Antonin rolled them over so that he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him. Her warmth so close to him was excruciating, but he focused on her instead. He palmed her breasts, kneading them and making her moan, pinching her nipples. He ran his hands up and down her arms, watching the goosebumps rise. “I want to feel your hand wrapped around my cock, beautiful. And then, I want you to use your _mouth_ on me.”

Hermione gasped at his words, but she slid down the length of his body and slowly wrapped her fingers around his length. Antonin almost came, not having expected her hand to feel even better than he had imagined.

Before he could instruct her on exactly _how_ to touch him, she wrapped her warm, red lips around the tip, sucking and teasing the sensitive head, reaching down to cup her hand around his balls. He wanted to buck against her mouth, but he fisted his hands in the bedspread under him, his knuckles straining as his wife continued to explore his shaft.

“Stop teasing me,” he grunted, his tone almost pleading, and she offered him a shy smile as she pulled back with a soft pop. Antonin almost came when he saw her glistening lips. _Fuck, how hot she looks!_

Hermione lowered her head to take him into her mouth again, slowly running her tongue down his length until her lips met the black curls at the base. She gripped the base of his cock, her hands inexperienced but enthusiastic, and Antonin buried his fingers in her hair and scratched her scalp. She let out a loud moan, the vibration drawing a gasp from his lips, and Antonin knew he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

“Come here, love, and gimme a kiss. That’s enough,” he growled, wrapping her curls around his fist and tugging her away from his cock. He flipped them over on the bed, his arm snugly wrapped around her waist, and pressed his lips against hers. Their breaths mingled as their tongues crashed together in what seemed to be a synchronized act, and Antonin took the opportunity to move closer to her heat, gripping her arse hard enough to leave bruises.

She was so lost in the time-stopping kiss, so wet with his ministrations, that she didn’t realize he was slowly sliding into her. He reached his hand up to pinch her nipples, sending jolts of electricity through her body, and slipped inside, filling her to the brim. She gasped, her eyes snapping open, and gaped down at where they were connected, and Antonin asked, “You okay? Your cunt’s so tight around me, beautiful.”

Hermione moaned at his vulgar words, her legs already trembling, but nodded. He gave her one more stroke, pushing himself deeper into her as he sped up his thrusts. She nibbled on her lip, tensing for a bit before relaxing and giving in to the pleasure. He moved over her, lifting himself up just enough to gaze into her eyes, and reached his hand down to press it where his cock was moving in her. “Fucking hell, Hermione, you feel so good! Oh, how I imagined this! Over and over again… Every single movement you make gets me so hard… The way you say my name”–he thrust hard–“or the way you always smell so fucking good, or the way your hips move when you’re dancing… Merlin, you’re perfect!”

At his words, Hermione bucked under him, trying to get him to drive deeper into her, and clutched onto his shoulders with both hands. She squirmed as he slowly thrust in and out of her, begging him to go faster and harder, glancing down as she felt his dick getting deeper and deeper in her stomach. She clawed at his arms, slightly distracted by her scratches on his biceps, and screamed his name as he rolled his hips against hers. Antonin dropped onto his elbows, burying his face in her shoulder, and slammed his hips down into hers, and she dragged her nails down his arms, seeking release.

“Please, Toni, I n-need…” She arched into his touch, begging, pleading with him, unaware of what she needed but trusting him to give it to her.

“Who am I to deny you, love?” He rolled them over and continued to push into her, surging up to meet her lips with his, flicking his tongue against hers. He murmured, “Cum for me, baby… Make a mess all over my cock.”

When he fisted her hair and yanked her head back to drag his teeth down the length of her neck, she shuddered and screamed, “Toni!” Her arms were unable to hold her weight, and she fell forwards onto Antonin’s chest. He continued to thrust up into her until he had emptied completely inside of her.

When they finally lay on the bed, spent from their activities, his cock was still hot and stiff and quivering from the last brutal drive it had given her, and Hermione turned her head and looked at Antonin. “Can we do that again?”

He grinned, amused at the excitement in her eyes, and said, “Give me a few minutes to recuperate.”

“Oh, I forgot I’d married an old man,” she teased, nibbling on his ear mischievously.

“I’ll give you ‘old man’,” he growled as he rolled them over and straddled her again. Her giggles soon turned to needy little moans when he threw her legs over his shoulders, pressing his cock against her folds and thrusting inside, and Antonin smirked. _Let’s see how many times I can make her cum this time. Beautiful, I’m just getting started._

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a constrictive review. Thanks!


End file.
